Big Blue Riding in the Hood
by Cressida Du Couldray
Summary: Big Blue Ridding in the Hood is cruzing in his Cadillac and finds a majic lamp. Big Blue needs to take the lamp to a battery store but Has a close encounter with Robbing Hoods. (Little Red Riding Hood Parody)


Once upon a time Big Blue was riding in the Hood. Big Blue was a tall teenage guy. He wasn't really fat just big. Big Blue was given his name because he is tall, strong, always wears Blue. Blue drove his Cadillac around the hood all day. Stopping at friends and a couple small shops. Big Blue Riding in the Hood had to pick up His Girlfriend at 3:00 and road through the hood to get to her house. He was supposed to pick her up and take her to the mall. Apparently there was a sale at BEAUTY SLEEP DRESS or BSD. What she really wanted was a new pair of Evil Queen Leather Pants from the new SPINNING WHEEL. Big Blue Riding in the Hood pulled up to Rapunzel's house and waited out side. Rapunzel came dashing out of her house and gave Big Blue a hug and a kiss.  
  
"What's in the backpack?" asked Big Blue Riding in the Hood.  
  
"My hair silly, I figured we could get it out of the way today." Rapunzel Replied.  
  
They started down the road towards The THREE GOOD FAIRY Mall, which is owned by three good fairies. Big Blue Riding in the Hood saw a shiny object in the road and they stopped to pick it up. It was an old lamp. The lamp had the words: Batteries Not Included: on it. HHHHMMMM this must be John Madden's Lamp. No wonder he won all those super bowls got rich and mover to the suburbs. Yeah John Madden used this to make three wishes and has won over 7 consecutive super bowls. Big Blue Riding in the Hood got back in his car and headed to the mall and see if he could find any batteries for his new Lamp.  
  
The two rode through the hood and pulled up at the mall. The place was swamped with cops. The police had been called to answer the cries of customers after a Gang War broke out in the food court. Big Blue Riding in the Hood saw his old friend Robbing Hoods, and Big Blue Riding in the Hood and Rapunzel ran up to talk to him. Robbing Hoods told them that Seven Dwarfs had stated a food fight with the Leprechauns. These were the town's main two gangs. Apparently the Seven Dwarves called their buddies and the Leprechauns called theirs and it was a big brawl.  
  
"Well hey!"  
  
Robbing Hoods noticed the beauty in Big Blue Riding in the Hood's hand, a fine golden antique lamp.  
  
"No battery's eh?" Robbing Hoods said.  
  
Well it so happened that Robbing Hoods had robbed so many hoods he actually knew where they might find some batteries. Robbing Hoods directed them towards a shop in the back of the mall.  
  
Big Blue Riding in the Hood thanked his friend and went on his way. They first decided to stop and get those darn pants. Robbing hoods had tried to steal a pair for his wife but couldn't. He's the best thief there is and if they're as hard to get as he said they were Big Blue Riding in the Hood thought they'd hurry before there were none left.  
  
Robbing Hoods was no idiot; he knew that lamp wasn't for lighting up the living room. Just because it had a green shade made out of glass and a fancy switch, he knew it was for wishing. Robbing Hoods drove to the other side of THREE GOOD FAIRY, stopped at his car's trunk then went strait into MIRROR MIRROR ON THE WALL HARDWARE & APPLIANCES. Robbing Hoods strolled up to the clerk and pulled a gun out. Quick as he is Robbing Hoods Locked everyone that was in the store up in a closet. Which wasn't a lot of people, he and stole the clerks uniform. Robbing Hoods planned to pretend to be the clerk and steal the Lamp for himself.  
  
Big Blue Riding in the Hood came into the store. Rapunzel had walked around the back to look at paints for the new nursery which she still needs to tell Big Blue Riding in the Hood about. The strangely familiar clerk asked if he could help. Big Blue Riding in the Hood showed him the lamp and asked if he could find batteries for it. The clerk took the lamp into the back and disappeared. Several minutes later Big Blue Riding in the Hood followed in after. There left on the floor was the clerks outfit and a package of open batteries.  
  
Big Blue Riding in the Hood called for Rapunzel and they jumped in the Cadillac after him. Big Blue Riding in the Hood drove up beside the car and Rapunzel threw a lock of hair around the neck of Robbing Hoods' horse. She pulled hard and the horse stopped abruptly as Big Blue Riding in the Hood hit the brakes. Robbing Hoods flew off his horse and hit a tree. Big Blue Riding in the Hood got out and picked up the lamp. Puzzled he laughed. Robbing hoods put the batteries in backwards no wonder he couldn't get it to work.  
  
Big Blue Riding in the Hood and Rapunzel took the lamp and their wishes. They moved to the Suburbs. Rapunzel and Big Blue Riding in the Hood got married and are currently awaiting a child they plan on naming Little Blue Riding in Burbs.  
  
~ ) THE END (~ 


End file.
